


elements of us: fire

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, M/M, beach campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: jacob and benjamin have a campfire on la push beach





	elements of us: fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

jacob ran in the forest, looking for loose branches and logs to bring back to the fire circle. he gathered as many as he could carry, and brought them back to the secluded area of the beach they had found. the pile was growing large, but jacob wasn't sure how long they would want to be there or how long they would want the fire going, so he ran back to the forest for one more armful of wood.

once he got back to the fire circle, he realized another person was waiting there for him, sitting on one of the stones surrounding the fire circle. he laughed as he set the logs he was carrying down on the pile.

"i thought i told you to meet me here at eight?" jacob said, walking to stand next to the other person: his boyfriend, benjamin.

"yeah, but i was just so excited to see you that i had to get here early," benjamin said, standing up from the stone he was sitting on, and kissed jacob in greeting.

"fair enough," jacob said, giggling as he pulled away. "but that ruins the surprise."

"every day with you is a surprise," benjamin said, reaching down to grab some sticks from the pile to begin building the fire. jacob smiles at that.

"i got this. take a seat," jacob said, taking benjamin's hand and pulling it away from the wood pile.

"whatever you say," benjamin said, going back to sit on the stone again. jacob grabbed a bunch of the smaller sticks, and transferred them to the middle of the fire circle. he then arranged two of the larger sticks around them, and reached for the matches he had brought.

"allow me," benjamin said, reaching out to stop jacob from grabbing the matches. jacob rolled his eyes and slid them back into his pocket as benjamin snapped his fingers and shot flames onto the wood pile. a few of the sticks caught and the flames danced onto the logs, burning them as well. benjamin smiled at his work and leaned leaned back, placing his hands on the stone behind him. 

"show-off," jacob muttered as he stood up and walked to sit next to bejamin on the stone that was just big enough for two. he leaned into him, who adjusted so that he could wrap one arm around jacob. the two watched the flames leap and dance in the air, changing colors from red to orange to yellow and blue and green and so many different combinations. 

"you grew up around here right?" benjamin asked, adjusting to pull jacob closer to him. 

"yep. born and raised in la push. most of us never leave the reservation," jacob said, looking around the beach. "i used to carry a stick with seaweed on it and chase my sisters right there," he continued, pointing to the edge of the water. 

"that wasn't very nice," benjamin said, laughing at the image of a much younger jacob being a pain to his slighty older sisters. benajamin hadn't met either of them yet, but he had seems plenty of pictures and heard so many stories. jacob loved to talk about his sisters; he missed them a lot since they weren't around much. they were working on a family trip to hawaii so they could see each other again and so benjamin could meet everyone.

"probably not. but they got their revenge on me every time they promised they would help me float out in the deep water... then pushed me under and swan away," jacob said, rolling his eyes at their past antics. 

"that doesn't seem very safe!" benjamin said in concern.

"well clearly, i was never too harmed by it," jacob responded, chuckling at his boyfriend's concern. "they never went too far; always ready to help me if needed. not that i ever did. you learn to swim practically before you can walk around here. but man, that never stopped my mom from getting so angry with them every time." they fell silent for a moment as benjamin contemplated what jacob had said.

"how old were you when she died?" benjamin asked, squeezing jacob's hand with his own.

"i was nine," jacob said, staring into the flames. 

"i'm sorry," benjamin said, not really knowing what else to say.

"it's okay," jacob said, shrugging. "i still miss her a lot but it gets easier when you get older. i remember all the good times we had. like when she would wake us up early every saturday to watch the sunrise on the beach together. or when she would make us come along on dad's fishing trips so we could play in the woods near the pond while she read. or making us eat every night as a family. we tried to cook together but it never quite worked out how she wanted. my sisters always wanted to do something else and i was too young to be of much help. eventually, she would let my sisters off of the hook but i would always sit in the kitchen with her and watch while she cooked. sometimes she let me help measure or cut something, but i made a big mess more often than not.

"that's what i miss most. the easy times with her. watching her stirring a pot of sauce on the stove, or carefully take a casserole out of the oven. we;d talk a lot while she cooked, but a lot of the time i just watched while she worked, sometimes coloring to keep my hands busy. she was always humming or singing while she worked."

"i wish i could have met her," banjamin said.

"she would have absolutely loved you," jacob said, looking back up to smile at him.

"really?" benjamin asked, his golden eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"absolutely. headstrong and independent and funny and sweet. everything she wanted for me."

"was immortal ever part of the expectation?" benjamin joked laughing.

"probably not but definitely a bonus. just longer to spend with you," jacob said, wrapping his arms around benjamin's torso. "what about your family?" he asked.

"i never really had one. i don't remember my birth parents. my uncle was more of a boss than a caretaker or any kind of family. amun just saw me as a weapon, even though i had no interest in his vendetta. tia is the only family i've ever really known. and she's been my best friend for centuries," benjamin explained with a shrug. the lack of a family hadn't bothered him in a long time; he got along really easily with most other vampires and even people, and he never really longed for any stronger company; he had never known any different. tia provided enough of a sense of family, and he had enough other friends to make up for any difference.

"besides, you're my family now," benjamin said, pulling jacob closer. 

"exactly the family i wanted," jacob said, smiling in agreement as benjamin rested his cheek on jacob's chest.


End file.
